Falling In Love
by Ao Yukihira
Summary: Sejak Sakura melihat senyuman pria itu, Sakura mulai mengenal sebuah perasaan bernama cinta. Ia mulai belajar tentang apa itu cinta, kegelisahan, kekecewaan, sakit hati, kecuali satu yaitu kebahagiaan karna bagi Sakura kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan berada pada pria itu. Akankah Sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan?#Crackpair,authorpemula
1. Chapter 1

" **Falling In Love"**

 **.**

' _Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto'_

 _Rate : T Genre : Romance, Drama. Pair : ItaSaku_

 **WARNING :**

Banyak typo bertebaran, Crackpair, OOC, Alur cepat, Author pemula, not plagiat, dll.

Nb : Jika anda tidak suka dengan cerita yang saya buat, monggo dibaca sampai selesai dulu dan silakan mereview kekurangan dari cerita saya.

.

.

.

.

 **Sejak Sakura melihat senyuman pria itu, Sakura mulai mengenal sebuah perasaan bernama cinta. Ia mulai belajar tentang apa itu cinta, kegelisahan, kekecewaan, sakit hati, kecuali satu yaitu kebahagiaan karna bagi Sakura kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan berada pada pria itu. Akankah Sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan?**

 **.**

 **.**

' _If I Were You'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sakura POV**

Aku bertemu dengannya, saat aku menjenguk sahabatku Sasuke yang sedang demam dan saat itu aku masih kelas 2 smp, aku dan Naruto disambut oleh kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Aku baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengan kakak Sasuke walaupun aku sahabatnya, Sasuke hanya bercerita sedikit tentang kakaknya, dia bilang kakaknya itu menyebalkan tapi dari yang kulihat kakaknya itu adalah pribadi yang hangat meski ia pendiam.

"I-itachi-nii? Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanyaku kepada Itachi-nii, sedikit gugup karna sekarang hanya ada aku dan dia di ruang tamu, Naruto entah hilang kemana.

"Panasnya sudah sedikit turun, besok lusa mungkin Sasuke sudah bisa masuk" Jawabnya

"Ohh.."

" Apa kau ingin melihat Sasuke? Dia sedang tidur di kamar"Tanya Itachi-nii.

"Tidak usah, nanti aku mengganggu tidurnya" tolakku halus.

"Itachi-nii aku lapar! Buatkan aku makan, ah Sasuke dan Sakura juga" Seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Sasuke dibelakangnya, kulihat wajah Sasuke masih pucat.

" Naruto! Kenapa kau mengganggu Sasuke? Dia masih sakit dan perlu istirahat! Dan jangan merepotkan Itachi-nii! " Seruku kesal, mendengar seruanku Naruto hanya angkat bahu, dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

Aku menggeram kesal dan hendak memarahi Naruto lagi tapi dengan cepat di sela Itachi-nii, "Sudah Sakura, tidak apa-apa lagipula Sasuke juga belum makan siang" mendengar perkataan Itachi-nii Naruto memeletkan lidahnya padaku, sial. Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua dan mengikuti Itachi-nii ke dapur.

"Aku bantu Itachi-nii" Ucapku, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Itachi-nii. Kami sampai di dapur, tidak terlalu luas tapi rapi dan bersih.

"Kita akan masak apa?" tanyaku begitu melihat Itachi-nii mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dari kulkas.

" Sup tomat, Sasuke sangat suka Tomat" jawab Itachi-nii, aku lalu membantunya memasak, Itachi-nii hanya menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang mudah seperti memotong atau mengambilkan bahan yang ia minta.

"Sudah berapa lama bersahabat dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi-nii tiba-tiba, aku yang kaget hampir memotong jariku sendiri.

"Eh? Sejak kelas 4 SD"Jawabku, Itachi-nii mengangguk ia mengaduk kuah sup yang kami buat, mungkin sebentar lagi supnya matang dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi sup itu baunya benar-benar lezat.

" Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak TK, mereka sering bertengkar tapi menurutku mereka sebenarnya sangat peduli satu sama lain, aku kadang khawatir pada mereka berdua karna aku tidak bisa selalu mengawasi mereka" Cerita Itachi-nii, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Aku meletakkan pisau yang kupakai untuk memotong bahan, aku memandangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengawasi mereka!" Jawabku mantap, membuat Itachi-nii menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandangku heran.

" Maksudku aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan mereka, aku bisa mengawasi mereka saat Itachi-nii tidak bisa mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke! Aku juga akan melindungi mereka!" Jelasku mengebu-ngebu berharap Itachi-nii percaya padaku.

" Benarkah?"tanya Itachi-nii, ia mematikan kompor dan menghampiriku.

" Iya, Aku berjanji! Kalau aku akan melindungi dan mengawasi mereka!" Ucapku, kusodorkan jari kelingkingku membuktikan bahwa aku serius. Itachi-nii terkekeh dan menggabungkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku.

"Kau bisa meminta apa saja dariku jika aku melanggarnya" Kataku meyakinkan Itachi-nii.

"Arigatou Sakura"

Seketika aku terdiam, wajah datar dan kakunya kini menghilang yang kulihat sekarang ini hanyalah ekspresi kebahagiaan dan kegelian yang menjadi satu oh dan tak lupa tawa kecilnya dan yang paling membuatku terpana adalah senyum kebahagiaan Itach-nii padaku, senyum yang begitu tulus dan indah. Membuatku terpana dalam pesona senyumannya, membuat aku menyadari jika saat itu dan sejak saat itu aku telah,

Jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Itachi-nii.

' _ **tobecontinued'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keep or delete ?_


	2. Chapter 2

" **Falling In Love"**

 **.**

' _Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto'_

 _Rate : T Genre : Romance, Drama. Pair : ItaSaku_

 **WARNING :**

Banyak typo bertebaran, Crackpair, OOC, Alur cepat, Author pemula, not plagiat, dll.

Nb : Jika anda tidak suka dengan cerita yang saya buat, monggo dibaca sampai selesai dulu dan silakan mereview kekurangan dari cerita saya.

.

.

.

.

 **Sejak Sakura melihat senyuman pria itu, Sakura mulai mengenal sebuah perasaan bernama cinta. Ia mulai belajar tentang apa itu cinta, kegelisahan, kekecewaan, sakit hati, kecuali satu yaitu kebahagiaan karna bagi Sakura kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan berada pada pria itu. Akankah Sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan?**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Roti Melon'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

4 tahun berlalu sekarang Sakura sudah kelas 2 SMA, dia satu sekolah dengan Sasuke dan Naruto walaupun berbeda kelas, selain itu Sakura juga mendapat sahabat baru seperti Ino, Hinata, Tenten. Juga agar Sakura lebih leluasa untuk mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke ia mengajukan diri menjadi ketua osis menggantikan Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata. Setiap hari ia sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang harus ia urus selaku ketua osis dan juga ia melakukan koordinasi dengan ketua kedisplinan sekolah untuk memantau perilaku kedua sahabat dari kecilnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Sasuke. Semua yang Sakura lakukan murni dari rasa sayang yang tumbuh dihatinya kepada sahabatnya dan juga karna Sakura mempunyai janji pada kakak Sasuke, Itachi. Berbicara tentang Itachi, Sakura jarang bertemu dengannya karna Itachi sibuk dengan kuliahnya tapi walaupun begitu Sakura masih mencintainya, walau sudah 4 tahun perasaanya tidak berubah malah semakin menguat.

"Akhirnya selesai!" Seru Sakura, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Sepulang sekolah Sakura langsung menuju ruang osis untuk meyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk sedangkan anggota osis lain sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu. Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mendekat ke jendela yang menampilkan langit oranye yang sebentar lagi pasti berubah warna menjadi biru gelap.

"Hari yang tenang ya.. Tumben sekali Naruto dan Sasuke tidak membuat masalah,"Ucap Sakura sambil memandang langit senja, tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan seorang pria di benaknya.

"Itachi-nii, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganya.." gumam Sakura.

 **Tring~ a Message Tring~**

Handphone Sakura berbunyi, ada pesan masuk. Segera Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja dan mengecek pesan yang masuk.

 **From: Naruto baka!**

 _Sakura-chan! Aku berada di rumah teme sekarang :D disini juga ada Itachi-nii :p kalau kau mau datanglah kesini, sekalian makan malam, kau merindukan Itachi-nii bukan? Hehe_

" Apa-apan ini? Dasar Naruto bodoh!" kata Sakura, bibirnya cemberut tetapi pipinya merah merona.

 _Disini juga ada Itachi-nii, kau merindukannya bukan?._

Teringat akan pesan Naruto, ia langsung bergegas menyambar tasnya, tak lupa ia mengunci raung Osis dan langsung berlari menuju rumah Sasuke, sambil berlari ia mengirim pesan ke Naruto.

 **To: Naruto baka!**

 _Tunggu aku._

Sakura berlari dengan perasaan bahagia ia tersenyum lebar dan matanya berbinar bahagia.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia bisa bertemu Itachi.

 **.Coward Mont Blanc.**

Sakura memencet bel kediaman Uchiha dengan semangat, peluh menghiasi wajahnya nafasnya terengah-engah sehabis berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **Ting tong**

Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka menunjukkan sesosok pria dewasa dengan rambut panjang kelamnya, Itachi. Melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya adalah sosok yang ingin sekali ditemuinya, membuat Sakura menahan nafas jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Sakura?" suara baritone khas itu memenuhi gendang telinga Sakura, rasa rindu seketika membludak di hatinya akhirnya Sakura dapat mendengar suara khas itu lagi.

" A-ah, aku diundang Naruto untuk m-makan malam" Ucap Sakura menahan kegugupannya.

Itachi mengangguk, kemuadian menggeser tubuhnya kesamping mempersilahkan Sakuta l untuk masuk.

"Masuklah" kata Itachi yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura. Sakura berjalan memasuki rumah Sasuke disusul oleh Itachi dibelakangnya, ia berusaha mati-matian menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang tamu dan terlihatlah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang malas-malasan di sofa.

"Ah, Sakura-chan akhirnya kau datang! Kau lama sekali padahal kau paling semangat kalau ada Ita-"

 **BLETAK**

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto, wajahnya memerah kesal bercampur malu, "Kalau ada ita apa Naruto?"

"Ittai.."Rintih Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalian ingin makan malam apa?"Tanya Itachi tenang, sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran sepele Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sup tomat/Kare!" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan, sontak membuat kedua orang itu saling memandang sinis.

"Dilihat darimanapun lebih enak sup tomat dobe," kata Sasuke

"Tidak, lebih enak kare daripada sayuran merah gendut asam itu" balas Naruto, tatapan keduanya semakin bertambah sinis.

"Apa maksudmu? Tomat itu meyehatkan tidak seperti makanan konyolmu,"ejek Sasuke, oke sekarang dari kedua mata mereka tercipta aliran listrik yang saling menyengat.

"Apa? Ngajak kelahi ya kau Sasucakes?!" seru Naruto ia mencengkram kerah Sasuke

"Iya memangnya kenapa! Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke juga tak mau kalah ia balik mencengkram pundak Naruto keras.

"KORRA! JANGAN BERKELAHI HANYA KARNA MAKANAN!"Teriak Sakura ia memisahkan tubuh keduanya dengan kekuatan monsternya, matanya melotot menatap garang kedua orang tersebut.

"Cih"

"Mou, kalian bukan anak kecil lagi! Jangan bertengkar hanya karna masalah seperti ini!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Sakura benar, jangan berkelahi seperti itu kalian sudah SMA" Itachi akhirnya angkat bicara, Sakura mengangguk-angguk membenarkan,

"Biarkan Sakura yang memilih menunya."ucap Itachi kemudian, Sakura masih mengangguk-angguk membenarkan sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh?Aku?" tanya Sakura ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Itachi mengangguk membenarkan.

"K-kalau begitu aku pilih kare"Ucap Sakura

"Yatta!" Seru Naruto girang sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Sakura melihat Itachi-nii berjalan menuju dapur dan ia pun segera menyusulnya.

"Aku bantu Itachi-nii" Ucap Sakura, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Itachi. Mereka berdua sampai di dapur, tidak ada yang berubah dari dapur, masih rapi dan bersih. Itachi mulai mengeluarkan bahan bahan yang di butuhkan untuk membuat kare.

"Ah, Itachi-nii bisakah kau tambahkan tomat kali ini?Aku tidak ingin Sasuke marah padaku"kata Sakura khawatir.

 **Pluk**

Itachi mengelus kepala Sakura pelan dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya lalu berkata, "Sasuke tidak marah padamu Sakura"

 **Sakura POV**

"Sasuke tidak marah padamu Sakura" kata Itachi-nii, wajahnya dihiasi senyum tipis menawan.

Aku terpesona untuk kedua kalinya, pada orang yang sama dan pada hal yang sama. Pipiku terbakar dan jantungku memompa lebih cepat begitu melihat senyumannya. Segera kualihkan pandanganku, tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa aku terpesona akan senyumannya.

"Biar aku yang memotong sayurannya"Ucapku cepat dan langsung menyambar bahan-bahan yang ada.

Rasanya aneh, ini seperti 4 tahun lalu hanya saja sekarang aku tidak sepolos dulu,aku sedang tidak memasak sup tomat tapi kare, aku sekarang mempunyai perasaan pada orang yang sedang memasak denganku ini. Aku harap waktu menjadi sedikit lebih lama.

 **Sakura POV End**

Keadaan hening, Itachi dan Sakura menekuni pekerjaan mereka dengan tenang.

"Ku dengar kau jadi ketua Osis," tanya Itachi tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Iya"jawab Sakura.

"Kau punya pacar?"

"Apa?!"

"Ah, maaf itu pasti privasimu"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya pacar"

"Kenapa?"

"Salahkan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka selalu saja meneror pria yang mendekatiku,"

Itachi terkekeh, "Mereka menyayangimu" Ucapnya

"Aku tahu" balas Sakura

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Menyenangkan"

"Itu saja?"tanya Sakura, ia mulai memotong wortel dengan cepat.

"Minggu depan aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Inggris"kata Itachi

"Apa?!" seru Sakura

 **Crash**

"Auw.." rintih Sakura, jarinya teriris pisau karna terlalu kaget.

"Sakura?" tanya Itachi, matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak apa Itachi-nii sebentar lagi juga sembuh"kata Sakura

"Kesini" Itachi menarik Sakura menuju kotak P3K yang ada disudut dapur, ia membuka kotak itu dan mengambil hansaplass lalu ia membalut luka Sakura.

"Itachi-nii benar-benar ingin ke Inggris?"tanya Sakura.

"Iya, rabu depan aku berangkat,"jawab Itachi

Sakura terdiam, tak tau harus berkata apa.

 **.Itoshii Hito.**

Setelah makan malam bersama keluarga Itachi bersama Naruto Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam dan sering melamun dimana saja kapan saja dan ini membuat teman-teman terdekatnya heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Sakura?Sakuraaaaa..Jidatt..SAKURA!" Panggil Ino berulangkali pada Sakura yang melamun, lagi.

"Astaga Ino! Aku disebelahmu tidak usah teriak!" Seru Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulangkali dengan lembut tetapi kau tetap melamun" Ucap Ino kesal.

"Ok, ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Makan Ramenmu, 15 menit lagi kita masuk kelas,"Jelas Ino

"Ah kau benar"Ucap Sakura lalu ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramen yang telah cukup dingin karna lama diabaikan.

"Sakura ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun dan menjadi pendiam, kau ada masalah?"Introgasi Ino ia menatap intens Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Sakura ia melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terhenti karna perkataan Ino.

"Benarkah?"tanya Ino

"Iya" jawab Sakura singkat.

 **SLLUUURP**

"SAKURAAAAA-CHAN" teriak Naruto ia berlari ke arah meja Sakura dan Ino.

 **BRUAK**

 **"** Uhuk-Uhuk" Sakura tersedak akibat gebrakan Naruto pada meja, dan dengan cepat Ino memberikan segelas air pada Sakura.

"Kau hampir membunuhku Naruto! " Ujar Sakura sakartsis

"Hehe maaf Sakura-chan, ah yang lebih penting apa benar Itachi-nii akan ke Inggris?!"Seru Naruto.

 **Deg**

"Iya, rabu depan ia berangkat"Kata Sakura matanya menatap kosong mangkuk ramen yang isinya hanya tinggal sedikit dan ini tak luput dari pandangan Ino.

"Ne..Saku?" Panggil Ino, setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

 **.Itoshii Hito.**

Akhirnya hari keberangkatan Itachi tiba dan rasanya Haruno Sakura sangat amat tidak ingin beranjak keluar dari apartemennya mengingat dia akan mengantar orang yang disukainya pergi, benar-benar tidak ikhlas dan itu membuatnya menggalau ria di depan pintu masuk apartemennya, tangannya terdiam memegang kenop pintu seakan untuk membuka pintu itu dibutuhkan kekuatan yang sudah dikumpulkan ribuan .

 **Ting-tong.**

Bel yang berbunyi menyadarkan Sakura dari kegalauannya dan tiga detik kemudian pintu itu sudah terbuka menampilkan pemuda dengan cengiran rubah tercetak di wajahnya.

"Naruto?"

"Yo, Sakura-chan."

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sakura, bukankah seharusnya pemuda ini sudah berada di bandara.

"Menjumputmu, ayo berangkat bersama!"ajak Naruto

"Uh-oh baiklah,"Jawab Sakura ragu, masih tidak ikhlas. Setelah mengunci apartemen, kedua orang itu langsung melesat pergi ke bandara menggunakan motor ninja milik Naruto. Keheningan menyertai perjalanan mereka membuat pikiran Sakura kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Ino minggu lalu.

 **Flashback**

 _"Ne, Sakura?"panggil Ino._

 _"Ada apa?"balas Sakura_

 _"Apa kepergian Itachi-san itu yang membuatmu melamun akhir-akhir ini?"_

 _"T-tidak siapa juga yang melamunkanya,"kilah Sakura._

 _"Kau berbohong Sakura,"Ucap Ino, matanya menatap tajam Sakura._

 _"Uugh" Sekarang Sakura tidak bisa melarikan diri dari Ino._

 _"Jadi kau masih menyukai Itachi-san?" Introgasi Ino, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya, matanya masih menatap Sakura tapi tidak setajam tadi._

 _"Y-yeah."jawab Sakura kikuk, rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya._

 _"Wow, tak kusangka kau itu tipe yang setia jidat."_

 _"Pigg!"_

 _"Okay, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Itachi-san?" tanya Ino yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung Sakura._

 _"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura_

 _"Well, Itachi-san akan pergi bukan? Bertahun-tahun lagi! Kau tidak ingin mengatakan perasaanmu padanya? Siapa tau dia membalas perasaanmu."jelas Ino._

 _Sakura tersenyum miris begitu mendengar perkataan terakhir Ino, Itachi membalas perasaannya? Itachi-nii? Mustahil itu terjadi._

 _"Itu tidak mungkin Ino,"ucap Sakura._

 _"Jadi kau hanya akan diam saja?"_

 _"Uhm"_

 _"Oh ayolah jidat itu kesempatan terakhirmu! Bisa saja sekembalinya Itachi-san dari Inggris ia membawa kekasih." ucap Ino. Sakura diam tidak membalas perkataan sahabat karibnya itu._

 **End Flashback.**

"Sakura-chan..Sakura-chan!" Panggil Naruto.

 **Slap**

Sakura terkesiap, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah turun dari motor.

"Ada apa?"

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai."

"Eh?" Sakura kaget, jarak dari apartemennya ke bandara itu 30 menit, kenapa cepat sekali sampainya. Tersadar dari kekagetannya Sakurapun langsung turun dari motor dan kemudian berjalan mengekori Naruto.

"Ah, itu dia! Hoii, Itachi-nii! Temee..!" teriak Naruto begitu menemukan duo Uchiha, ia berlari kecil menuju Itachi dan Sasuke diikuti dengan Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Kau lama dobe, Itachi-nii 10 menit lagi akan berangkat."ucap Sasuke begitu Naruto berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf deh.. Aku tadi menjemput Sakura-chan dulu baru kesini,"

"Seharusnya kalian tidak usah mengantarku, cukup Sasuke."kata Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Itachi-nii! Lagipula Itachi-nii sudah kami anggap seperti kakak kandung kami sendiri, benarkan Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto.

"A-ah iya," jawab Sakura ragu, pasalnya ia menganggap Itachi sebagai seorang laki-laki yang ia sukai bukan seorang kakak!. Dan selanjutnya ketiga lelaki itu kembali mengobrol, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Sakura tidak tahu karna sekarang ia mulai melamunkan kata-kata Ino, lagi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis beberapa opsi yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

 _'Siapa tau dia membalas perasaanmu,'_ perkataan Ino muncul begitu saja di pikirannya, membuatnya kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

 _'Sialan! Kenapa kata-kata Ino terus menghantuiku? Dosa apa yang telah kulakukan kami-sama?! Apakah ini hukumanku karna telah mencuri roti melon kesukaan Ino kemarin ?! Demi tuhan itu hanya roti!' jerit Sakura dalam hati, gila karna kelakuannya sendiri._ Lihat sekarang ia mulai menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"Sakura?Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, tentu saja khawatir! Siapa yang tidak khawatir bila melihat sahabatmu dari kecil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dan menggeram seperti orang gila?.

Pertanyaan dari Sasuke sukses membuat kedua lelaki lainnya langsung mengarahkan atensinya pada gadis merah muda yang berdiri dengan kaku masih dengan posisi 'gila' nya itu. Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah sadar akan kegilaannya langsung membetulkan perilakunya disertai dengan deheman kecil, "Ehem, aku baik-baik saja kok!" Ucap Sakura seceria mungkin.

"Tapi tadi kau-"

"Ne, tadi kalian membicarakan apa? Aku lupa." potong Sakura cepat.

"Hei!"

"Ah, Itachi-nii 5 menit lagi pesawatmu akan terbang!" Celetuk Naruto menghentikan perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu aku pamit ya? Jaga diri kalian baik-baik."Ucap Itachi ia memberikan senyum tipis pada Sasuke dan Naruto sebelum ia berbalik menuju pesawat yang akan ia tumpangi.

 _' Jadi kau hanya akan diam saja?'_ perkataan Ino kembali terngiang di kepala Sakura.

"Tunggu, Itachi-nii!" Seruan Sakura menghentikan langkah Itachi, lelaki itu lantas berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura menatap manik hitam milik Itachi, "A-aku..".

"Hn?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, meyakinkan diri untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ba-bagimu aku ini apa?" tanya Sakura, pipinya merona merah.

"Hah?" kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia terdiam menunggu jawaban Itachi. Mereka semua terdiam sampai akhirnya Itachi mebuka suaranya.

"Aku menyayangimu," Kata Itachi. Mata Sakura membulat, nafasnya tercekat, pipinya semakin memerah. Bisakah? Bisakah Sakura berharap bahwa ia bisa menjadi kekasih Itachi sekarang? Bisakah Sakura mempercayai perkataan Itachi ini. Sakura membuka mulutnya, siap untuk berkata membalas jawaban Itachi sebelum—

"Aku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi Naruto dan Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dengan lembut.

 **JDUAR**

' _Sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke? I-itu berarti..' batin Sakura histeris._

"I-tu berarti.." Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataanya, ia menatap tak percaya kearah Itachi.

"Ya, kau menganggapku seperti kakak kandungmu sendiri begitu pula denganku aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik kandungmu sendiri"

 **JLEB**

Sakura membeku ditempat, tak memeberikan reaksi apapun. Sakura terlalu sibuk meredakan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya.

"Terimakasih karna telah menjaga Sasuke dan Naruto selama ini, kuharap kau tetap menjaga mereka nanti sepeninggalanku." Ucap Itachi, perlahan diwajahnya terlukis senyum lembut. Senyum lembut yang mampu memesona siapa saja termasuk Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa." Kata Itachi kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sakura menuju kearah pesawat yang akan segera terbang ke Inggris itu. Meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri bersama Sasuke dan Naruto yang menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto tapi Sakura tidak menjawab ia hanya semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Sakura" Kali ini Sasuke yang memanggil tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak menanggapinya.

"Kh..hiks." terdengarlah rintihan Sakura

"Saku,"

 **BRUK**

Sakura jatuh terduduk, kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai penompang tubuhnya saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar, Sakura berusaha berdiri kembali tapi percuma dia kembali jatuh terduduk.

"Sakura!" Sakura mendongak dan mendapati bahwa sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto tepat berada dihadapannya, mereka menatap Sakura dengan cemas.

"Naru..hik..Sasu..hiks.." Air mata Sakura mengalir deras bak air terjun. Sasuke dan Naruto kelabakan menghadapi tangisan Sakura, Sakura jarang menangis sejak kecil jadi Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 **BRUK**

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan Naruto erat.

"Hiks..Hiks..Kh..Hiks.. .Itachi-ni..Hikks..." Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu di pundak kedua sahabatnya, membebaskan semua bebannya tanpa sisa.

"Yosh..yosh.." Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura lembut lalu mengecupnya pelan dan Sasuke hanya mendekap Sakura lembut.

"Hiks.."

" _Hora-hora,_ Sakura-chan berhenti menangis. Berhenti menangis ya? Nanti aku belikan roti melon special," Rayu Naruto, berharap tangisan Sakura akan berhenti dengan rayuannya. Untuk sesaat tangisan berhenti,

' _Roti melon?' batin Sakura._

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam penuh dendam, air mata Sakura yang sempat terhenti tadi kini kembali mengucur tambah deras malah.

 **DUAGHH**

Sakura menendang Naruto agak keras, "ouchh.." rintih Naruto.

"Huhu.. Kejam sekali kau! Pa-padahal, hiks- ini semua-hiks salah-hiks..roti itu, uggh.." seru Sakura sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di samping Sasuke.

"Loh apa hubungannya roti melon dengan Itachi-nii? Kan kamu yang ditolak kan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto tidak terima, kenapa jadi Naruto yang ditendang sih.

 **JLEB JLEB JLEB**

Ditolak. Mendengar satu kata itu saja hatin Sakura sudah sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau. Sial. Kata-kata Naruto benar-benar berhasil membuat luka yang Sakura terima tadi semakin melebar.

"Huwwaaa.. Sasuuukeee tolong bunuh Naruto untukku. Sekaraaaang !" Teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang hanya bisa mendesah lelah melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya.

 **TBC**

Holaaa, minna-san. Mungkin disini endingnya gak terlalu nyentuh ya? Haha, maafkan keterbatasan saya dalam menyampaikan cerita, kalimat-kalimat saya juga masih kaku. Dan untuk ed nya saya buat biar gak terlalu nyesek aja, kayak gimana gitu kalau terlalu nyesek-nyesek. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kekurangan saya.

Yak, Mind to Review please?


End file.
